


【虫铁】妄想-氟

by chenlulu9527



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenlulu9527/pseuds/chenlulu9527
Summary: 小黄文，第九章





	【虫铁】妄想-氟

再这么失踪下去，就是斯塔克愿意，他的下属也要报警了。  
皮特跟着斯塔克飞回纽约，回到斯塔克工业的企业大厦。  
西装革履的斯塔克一脸阴沉，在皮特的坚持下，他不得不接受坐在轮椅上的重伤设定。全部下属都在关切地向斯塔克总裁问好、每个人脸上都是八卦的表情。虽然斯塔克经常玩消失的把戏，但这回一起回来的，还有一个推轮椅的神秘少年，深金褐色的头发、包裹在西服衬衣内的坚硬肌肉，眼神中带着目空一切的傲慢，看向斯塔克先生的时候又格外温柔。  
“天啊，那是谁，好帅啊。”  
“像一个被爱情征服的贵族少年。”  
“我脑海里已经脑补出十万字的爱情小说。”  
“他们一起上去了！在总裁办公室！然后……”  
……  
乘着电梯的斯塔克、皮特、哈皮共处在一个狭窄的小空间内。  
哈皮向皮特点了点头，“帕克总裁，您好。”  
“你认得我。”  
“很多次宴会上。我就跟在总裁身后，您总是盯着斯塔克总裁，可能没注意到我。”  
皮特点了点头。  
斯塔克看向皮特，又看向哈皮，“他总是盯着我看？”  
“是的，每次都能看到帕克总裁端着酒杯看着女人堆里的你，我还以为他不怀好意，看来我的直觉出了点问题。”当面讲人坏话是需要勇气的，哈皮讪讪，“你们是朋友，我不知道。唉，总有传闻说那些斯塔克总裁交往过的女人会被帕克总裁处理掉，真是一派胡言啊，哈哈。”  
他是哈哈了，可没有附和的笑声。  
皮特一幅与我无干的表情。  
斯塔克谴责道：“这些事我怎么不知道？”  
如果他提前知道了，怎么可能不带一点提防就去了皮特的私人小岛旅游。  
“你想知道什么，可以直接问我。”皮特道。  
“那好，你说说看，这个传闻是怎么回事？”  
“传闻是我放出去的，我以为你会生气，至少会来找我。”  
“那些都是露水情缘。你不会都……”  
“都扔鲨鱼池了。”  
“皮特帕克！”  
“我在。”  
“不许再对我身边的人下手。”  
“……”  
电梯门打开，被二人谈话内容吓得一脸苍白的哈皮，一见到斯塔克的秘书维吉尼亚·波兹，立刻把维吉尼亚手里的文件移到办公桌上，“波兹，我刚想到有些事情要和你商量一下，文件就交给这位先生，他会帮忙的，你先跟我下去吧。”  
“？”  
疑云不定的维吉尼亚跟着哈皮上了下行的电梯。  
皮特推着轮椅，斯塔克：“我又没真的瘸了，不需要在办公室也用轮椅。”  
他坚持要站起来，皮特扳动手刹，把斯塔克抱起来，抱到银灰色的软垫长沙发上。沙发有五米长、一点二米宽，五个印着一个A上画个了圈的标志的靠垫整齐地放在沙发上。  
“既然是要做戏，就从头坐到尾。”皮特说，他把办公桌上的文件拿过来。  
“你应该知道，这是我公司的机密文件。”  
“放心，我是你的人。”  
“……”斯塔克脑壳疼，“你是帕克工业的总裁，你怎么会是我的人。”  
“我已经把自己出卖给爱情了。不过你不希望我看的话，就算了。”  
……  
当哈皮心惊胆战地来到这一楼的时候，以为会看到什么令他喊声打扰、推门就走的内容。  
办公室开着二十五度的中央空调，自然光从玻璃窗的一侧倾入四四方方。斯塔克靠着软垫、坐在沙发上，左手倚着扶手，翻阅累积不少、亟待处理的重要文件。房间内只听见纸翻页的声音。皮特帕克闭着眼睛，带着入耳式耳机，枕在靠垫上，牵着斯塔克放在扶手的那只手。耳机里播放着Siri转读文件的ai女腔，是一些琐碎的文件细则。  
见有人推门，斯塔克竖着食指比了比嘴。  
哈皮轻声：“有、人、找。”  
斯塔克动了动手，皮特睁开眼，“怎么了？”  
“你再睡会儿。”  
“没事，一起。”  
“你在发高烧。”  
“是你让我发烧。”  
哈皮：“……你们是继续说情话，还是不让我们的客人继续等下去？”  
斯塔克抽出手，“给他拿退烧药。”  
皮特：“不用。”  
皮特把轮椅推过来，把斯塔克抱上轮椅。哈皮给皮特带路。  
前天穿了湿衣服、没有及时地擦干头发，吹了凉风，半夜又被斯塔克踢下床，没盖被子，皮特因此感冒了，今天低烧转了高烧。  
这场会面很快就结束了。  
来人认出了三角洲继任者皮特帕克，见他正服侍着斯塔克，哪怕有什么斯塔克重伤的传闻，现在也绝非能乘火打劫的时刻。他表示了自己的友好和继续合作的意向，并将帕克工业与斯塔克工业的两位总裁的臆测传向了四面八方。  
八卦的事放在一边。  
皮特因为病情脸颊飞红，动作懒洋洋地，喜欢躺在斯塔克的腿上，并不断地干扰正在工作的斯塔克。  
“你真是孩子气。”  
“我23了。”  
“怎么，不肯吃药，还要我喂吗？”  
“好啊。”皮特嗓子烧得哑哑的。  
斯塔克听着他的声音，心里一阵难受。无法，他从抽屉里找出退烧药，又用自己的水杯乘了水，“一粒见效。”  
皮特噘着嘴，“干嘛喂我这个，我不想吃这个，我想吃别的。”  
他看看斯塔克，视线又往下移。  
“吃这个没用的，你才是我的药。”  
“哈……再不吃药，你脑子要被烧坏了。”斯塔克微笑，“看着我。现在是我、托尼斯塔克，在给你喂药，好了，张嘴。”  
皮特抿着嘴笑，觉得斯塔克现在很可爱，“好吧。”  
“把水喝了。”  
“咕嘟咕嘟……”  
……  
吃了药，斯塔克继续看文件，纵容皮特躺在他的腿上。皮特揽着斯塔克的腰，他盯着扣子，把早上和斯塔克说过的话又说了一遍，“托尼，这件衣服我改良过。扣子是假的，只要这样……”像早上的示范那样，当时是合上魔术贴，现在是撕开，“这样，衣服就解开了，裤子也是，只要这样……”  
“你病的不轻，我们回家吧。”斯塔克担忧地探了探皮特的额头，自语：“怎么没有效果，要不要去医院……”  
皮特喜欢一切斯塔克主动接触他的动作，于是他贴了上去，想要亲吻，突然顿住，“啊，我生病了，”然后蜻蜓点水地亲在斯塔克的脖子上。  
一开始的默许鼓励了皮特，他循着脖子吻，好像一个吸血鬼，寻找最美味的那块肉下嘴。斯塔克带着一点喘息，推开皮特，“不要这样……”我会拒绝不了你……  
皮特蹭了蹭斯塔克的手心，柔软的发质、装作很乖巧的样子，藏着勃勃的野心，一个不留神就会让小看他的人付出代价。  
心软的斯塔克任由皮特在脖子上吻出了深红色的印记。皮特发现斯塔克今天比以往都放纵着他，“是因生病了吗？”  
斯塔克：“我才不会因为别人生病就容许他抱我。”  
“那是因为喜欢我吗？”  
“……你做不做？”  
他的态度几乎是把皮特当做了按摩棒，皮特嘟囔道：“让你承认喜欢我也难了吧。”  
斯塔克深吸一口气，抵挡住KY（润滑剂）滴在后穴时候冰冰凉凉的感觉，非要把狠话说出口：“别妄想了。我没有喜欢上你。”  
皮特有些难过。毕竟斯塔克说的话是由斯塔克嘴里说出来的，而他的妄想再怎么有可能性，也不过是他自己的愿望。  
“不过，要是你表现好，我可以勉强喜欢你一点。”  
皮特眼睛亮亮的，“我不把别人扔鲨鱼池了。”  
“你……啧，轻点。”  
皮特脱掉斯塔克的底裤，就着液体，手指一点一点地往斯塔克内壁里挤，“你好紧啊，托尼。”  
现在是下班时间，但斯塔克公司里加班的人不算少数。虽然窗帘是放下来了，玻璃据说隔音效果很好，但斯塔克还是觉得外面能听到他们的声音。要是明天公司里有什么奇怪传闻，那他真的要气死了。（其实已经有什么奇怪传闻了耶→闭嘴！）  
因为潜意识不断地营造紧张的氛围，斯塔克绷紧了肌肉。皮特扒开斯塔克的穴口，将KY的管口对着穴口挤出团团透明的润滑。皮特让斯塔克把腿缠在他腰上，屁股凌空，润滑顺着地心引力往更深的地方流，斯塔克抓紧了沙发软垫。皮特两根手指在斯塔克温暖的后穴内转了转，可以拉出一条丝。  
剩下的KY涂在自己的分身上，皮特足够长的手指在抠挖斯塔克敏感的那块媚肉，斯塔克皱着眉头咬紧了嘴唇。  
“不要咬自己。”  
“不行……啊哈……外面会听到。”  
斯塔克隐忍的表情，让皮特心动不已。即使害怕，还是愿意让自己在办公室里抱。  
“我很高兴。”  
斯塔克腹部颤抖着，因为皮特的分身已经抵在了他的穴口，他不知道这回自己能不能忍住不叫出声，“你慢点……慢点……”  
皮特尽量放慢速度，耐心地前进，舔吻着斯塔克的汗水，在他身上吻下一个一个戳。  
再怎么延长进入前的时间，该来的总会来。隐秘的欲望吞噬着斯塔克，在皮特那深情又专注的眼神下，激烈地冲撞和爱抚，他们就像一对彼此相爱的情侣。在情难自已的爱情面前，欢爱的刺激比平日更甜更辣。斯塔克昂起头粗喘着低声叫了出来，他的尾音颤得喑哑克制，听得皮特在斯塔克里面胀大了一圈。  
斯塔克欲哭无泪，“你怎么……唔……”  
皮特硬得发烫的分身无法体谅斯塔克现在忍耐的痛苦，皮特已经很慢、很忍耐了，但要一个正常男人这时候继续忍耐下去，可真是不人道。  
皮特毫无宗法地在G点附近的媚肉处辗转，斯塔克腰身震颤，鼻腔里发出要忍不下去的呻吟。皮特双手撑在斯塔克的肩膀旁，细碎的亲吻因为情到浓处自然而然地发生。  
两人昂扬的交欢如一曲凯歌越发澎湃，沙发因为两个人的运动幅度，发出嘎吱嘎吱的惨叫。  
乐章到了高潮迭起的时刻，皮特不断地按着斯塔克的腰，“再等等……”  
斯塔克简直要拿抱枕捶他的头了，都等了几个再等等了。  
“托尼，和我一起射。”  
斯塔克又心软地、软绵绵地嗯了一声。他看着皮特稚气未脱的笑颜，勾住皮特的脖子，和他交换了一个吻。  
该死，这爱的病毒，要传染给他了。  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
